Dear Mr Wolf
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Seandainya aku bukanlah si Serigala, bisakah kita hidup bahagia seperti di dongeng-dongeng lainnya? / Seandianya aku bukanlah si Tudung Merah, akankah kisah kita menjadi berbeda? LenMiku. For 24 hours 10 fics challenge. #03


**Vocaloid** © Yamaha Corp. , Crypton Future Media, dan segala perusahaan yang memiliki lisensi program luar biasa ini

**Dear Mr. Wolf **© n4na

**Warning**: typos, rush, gatau ini IC atau OOC. Based on song The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood tapi **bukan songfic**. Serta keanehan lain yang bisa ditemukan dalam fic ini.

_Untuk memenuhi 24 hours 10 fics challenge dari __**United Fandom**__._

_Happy reading! ^^_

#03

.

.

.

Dia selalu melewati jalan ini di setiap cerita yang tertulis. Dengan jubah merahnya yang berkibar di tiup angin, serta helaian rambut berwarna _torquoise_nya yang beraroma segar seperti apel.

Dan aku sendiri akan selalu menunggunya di sini, bersembunyi di balik pepohonan yang memagari hutan.

.

Aku adalah sang Serigala jahat dalam cerita ini, dan aku adalah si tokoh jahat yang akan mencoba untuk membunuh si Tudung Merah yang kini tengah bersenandung kecil sambil menenteng keranjang berisi pai apel berbau harum untuk sang Nenek yang menunggu di dalam gubuk di tengah hutan.

Namun kenyataannya, aku sama sekali tidak ingin membunuhnya …

Aku malah menyayanginya …

Aku dapat melihat si Tudung Merah semakin mendekat. Aku pun langsung menundukkan kepalaku agar keberadaanku tak terlihat olehnya. Aku tak ingin ia merasa takut karena melihat sosok buruk rupaku. Aku tak ingin ia langsung menjerit dan berlari menjauh dariku karena meliat gigi-gigi tajam dan cakar runcing yang berada pada tubuhku.

Aku tak ingin ia membenciku.

.

.

Dia selalu bersembunyi di balik batang kokoh pohon apel seperti yang berada di dalam buku cerita, dengan pandangan mata lapar yang tertuju padaku di balik dedaunan hijau.

Dan aku akan terus berjalan dan berpura-pura tidak tahu akan keberadaannya di sana.

.

Aku adalah si Tudung Merah, si tokoh utama baik hati yang bertugas untuk mengantar pai apel sedap buatan ibu untuk Nenek yang tinggal di tengah hutan. Si tokoh utama yang nyawanya terancam oleh keberadaan sang Serigala yang tengah bersembunyi di balik pohon dan mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan oleh aku si Tudung Merah.

Namun anehnya, aku malah sama sekali tidak takut dengannya.

Aku malah menyukainya …

Namun rasanya ia begitu jauh untuk kuraih. Karena ia adalah si tokoh jahat yang begitu berkebalikan dengan perannya denganku. Tugasnya adalah membunuhku dan mati di tangan si Pemburu yang menyelamatkanku, dan tugasku adalah mengantar pai untuk Nenek dan menjadi target sang Serigala.

Rasanya begitu menyakitkan ketika setiap kali aku harus melihat Serigala mati di tangan Pemburu tepat di depan mataku. Begitu sakit hingga rasanya kini hatiku terasa hampa karena melakoni adegan ini entah sudah berapa ribu kali. Ketika aku melihat wajah tampannya mengerang kesakitan sembari memegangi dadanya yang ditembusi peluru. Ketika bola mata _cerulean_nya memburam disaat ajal menjemputnya.

Aku lelah dengan jalan cerita seperti ini.

Apakah tidak bisa sang Serigala menjadi tokoh baik yang membantu Tudung Merah untuk mencapai inti hutan? Tak bisakah sang Serigala berubah menjadi manusia dan hidup bahagia bersama Tudung Merah seperti kisah puteri dan pangeran kodok?

Tak bisakah kami bersatu dan tidak menjadi musuh?

Aku menggenggam pegangan keranjangku semakin erat. Dapat kurasakan kini air mata memenuhi pelupuk mata, dan buru-buru kugelengkan kepalaku berkali-kali. Bodoh sekali aku memikirkan hal mustahil seperti itu. Siapakah aku? Aku ini hanyalah tokoh imajinasi yang bertugas untuk mengikuti alur cerita yang dibuat oleh penciptaku. Bukanlah hakku untuk mengikuti kata hatiku dan mengubah alur cerita yang ada.

Walau rasanya menyakitkan, aku harus tetap menyelesaikan cerita ini.

Rasanya semakin perih ketika aku dapat melihat helaian _blonde _yang menyembul dibalik rerimbunan rumput hijau. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah harus aku kembali berpura-pura tidak tahu seperti biasanya dan terus berjalan hingga sang Serigala menahanku dan mengucapkan dialog sama yang berkali-kali kuucapkan seperti _tape recorder _rusak?

Atau aku bisa menghampiri sang Serigala dan mengubah jalan cerita kami?

Kedua bola mataku melebar.

Aku bisa melakukannya!

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku segera berjalan menuju rerimbunan itu, tak peduli dengan suara sang Penulis yang bergaung-gaung dalam kepalaku memintaku untuk tidak melakukan hal yang berlainan dari naskah cerita kami.

Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini, dan kali ini aku akan membuat cerita dengan keinginanku sendiri!

.

.

Aku tengah memandangi sosok yang semakin mendekat itu dan memanjakan indera penciumanku dengan aroma segar apel yang selalu menguar dari tubuhnya. Dan bau itu seakan membuatku semakin mabuk ketika si pemilik bau berada semakin dekat denganku.

Tunggu, semakin dekat?

Aku mengintip dari balik semak-semak untuk mendapati si Tudung Merah yang kini berlari tepat ke arahku sambil menenteng keranjangnya. Aku dapat melihat air mata menggenangi kedua iris _turquoise_nya yang bulat dan besar.

Ada apa ini?

Sosok itu telah berada di depanku. Dan tanpa dapat kucegah tangannya yang terasa begitu hangat dan lembut menarik tanganku sehingga aku keluar dari balik semak-semak. Dapat kurasakan kedua bola mataku terbelalak lebar melihat sosok yang lebih pendek sekitar dua kepala dariku tengah mengatur nafasnya yang agak terengah.

Tanpa sempat aku bertanya, gadis itu membuka bibirnya.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, Tuan Serigala."

Bola mataku semakin terbelalak, dan aku yakin sebentar lagi keduanya bisa melompat dari rongga mataku.

Aku hanya bisa berdiri diam di sana, sementara si Tudung Merah masihlah memandangiku dengan kedua bola matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Tak lama aku dapat merasakan pegangan tangannya mengendur, serta tubuhnya kini bergerak mundur.

Kehangatan yang sempat kurasakan menghilang dalam sekejap.

"K-Kau … Tidak mau pergi bersamaku?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

Tidak!

Aku kembali menggenggam tangan itu, membuatnya tercekat dan membuat keranjang painya terjatuh di atas rerumputan hijau. Bola matanya menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat terlihat.

Dadaku mendadak terasa nyeri.

Aku dapat melihat si Tudung Merah meronta-ronta ketakutan, seakan aku ini adalah monster yang akan memakannya. Tidak, jangan melihatku seperti itu. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, tapi kenapa kau terlihat begitu takut padaku?

Sampai akhirnya aku menarik tubuh itu dan membuatnya menjerit tertahan ketika aku membawa tubuhnya dalam pelukanku. Tudung yang menutupi kepalanya terjatuh, memperlihatkan helaian berwarna _turquoise _yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Aku menundukkan wajahku dan membiarkan kepalaku tersandar pada kepalanya yang begitu harum.

"Aku tidak akan memakanmu, Tudung Merah. Aku menyayangimu."

Ucapanku sukses membuatnya terkesiap. Aku pun mengendurkan pelukanku dan mendorong tubuh itu menjauh dariku.

"Tapi ini adalah hal yang salah. Serigala tidak bisa menyayangi Tudung Merah, dan sebaliknya."

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan mengabaikan suara sang Penulis yang kini kalang kabut karena kami telah menyimpang terlalu jauh dari jalan cerita. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku erat, berusaha menahan tangis yang siap jatuh kapan saja dari kedua mataku yang telah memanas sedaritadi.

"Karena itu, kembalilah pada alur ceritamu. Kita mulai dari awal lagi."

Aku dapat mendengar suara isakan pelan yang meluncur dari bibir Tudung Merah, namun aku memilih untuk menulikan telingaku dan berjalan menjauh darinya sebelum isakanku bergabung dengannya.

Mengapa hidup kami begitu sulit? Seandainya aku bukanlah Serigala yang akan memakannya, melainkan aku adalah sang Pemburu. Apakah semuanya akan berbeda?

Apakah kami dapat bersatu seperti kisah-kisah cinta dongeng yang lain?

Hahaha, apa yang kupikirkan? Mana pantas aku berpikir seperti itu? Aku adalah sang Serigala, dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu dengan Tudung Merah.

Kenapa aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan dan memilih memendam perasaan yang menyakitkan ini?

Kenapa aku harus terlahir sebagai Serigala?

.

.

"Karena itu, kembalilah pada alur ceritamu. Kita mulai dari awal lagi."

Aku tak lagi kuasa menahan tangisku mendengar kata-kata yang terdengar amatlah menusuk itu. aku memeluk tubuhku yang kini bergetar. Bahkan kini sang Serigala mengacuhkanku dan membalikkan tubuhnya―membiarkanku memandangi punggung yang dingin itu.

Kenapa? Setelah ia mengatakan ia menyayangiku kenapa ia berpaling dariku?

Aku dapat mendengar suara sang Penulis yang meraung-raung kalang-kabut akibat perbuatanku yang terlalu melenceng jauh dari cerita yang ia susun. Aku dapat merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa merongrong dadaku dan membuatku terasa begitu lemah dan rapuh.

Rasanya, begitu menyakitkan …

Aku kembali menatap punggung yang sedaritadi bergeming di sana dengan tatapan sedih. Seandainya aku bukanlah Tudung Merah dan menjadi Serigala betina lain, apakah kehidupan kami akan bahagia? Akankah kisah kami akan berbeda sekarang ini?

Tapi mustahil. Aku adalah si Tudung Merah, dan aku tak akan bisa mengubah jalan cerita kami.

Apa yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa aku menjadi lemah seperti ini dan memilih untuk memendam perasaan yang begitu menyakitkan ini? Kenapa aku begitu lemah dan tidak bisa memutuskan jalanku sendiri …?

Memutuskan jalanku sendiri …

Aku meremas ujung bajuku dengan tangan yang bergetar. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam berusaha untuk menenangkan diriku sambil mengumpulkan keberanian yang tersisa.

"Baiklah kalau memang itu maumu, Tuan Serigala. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku amatlah menyayangimu!"

Dengan langkah tegap kubalikkan tubuhku dan segera berlari menjauh dari Serigala yang sedaritadi memunggungiku, untuk kembali berada dalam pelukan hangatnya dan mencium lagi bau hujan yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Kedua mataku memanas.

Aku dapat merasakan kedua tangannya yang berada pada punggungku, namun anehnya aku tidak merasakan ketajaman kuku-kukunya. Ia memelukku begitu erat namun tak seperti ingin mematahkan tulang-tulangku.

"Tolong, jangan tinggalkan aku dan kembali mengulang kisah menyedihkan kita, Tudung Merah …" Ujarnya dengan suara parau. "Rasanya begitu menyakitkan …" lanjutnya.

Air mataku tumpah.

Aku tidak peduli dengan suara raungan sang Penulis yang memenuhi kepalaku, karena kini aku pun memeluk sosok Serigala di depanku dan membenamkan kepalaku pada dada bidangnya yang terbungkus kemeja compang-camping berwarna putih. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Ya Tuan Serigala, ya …"

Kami berpelukan dengan cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatapku sambil tersenyum lembut, dimana senyuman itu membuat wajahku semakin memerah karena ia terlihat semakin tampan.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita pergi dari sini sekarang juga?"

Tanpa ragu kuanggukkan kepalaku.

"Iya!"

Sang Serigala menggenggam tanganku tanpa membuat cakarnya menancap pada kulit tanganku. Genggaman tangannya terasa begitu hangat dan kuat hingga rasanya tubuhku melayang saat ditarik olehnya.

Aku melirik ke arah belakang dan mendapati sang Nenek dan Pemburu yang melambaikan tangan mereka dari jauh―seakan memberikan restu kepada kami berdua. Aku membentuk sebuah senyuman yang kini menghiasi wajahku sambil melambaikan tanganku dengan penuh semangat hingga kedua sosok itu tak terlihat lagi.

Kami terus berlari, hingga sang Serigala membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan indera pendengaranku menangkap suara merdunya.

"Namamu siapa?"

Aku melirik ke arahnya sambil menatapnya bingung.

"Nama?" tanyaku disela-sela langkah kaki kami. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya. Nama. Siapa namamu?"

Aah, baru pertama kali ini ada seseorang yang menanyakan namaku. Dapat kurasakan hatiku semakin menghangat dan sebuah senyuman kembali terbentuk oleh bibirku.

"Miku, Miku Hatsune. Kau?"

Ia membalas senyumanku sambil terus berlari. Genggaman tangannya pada tanganku mengerat.

"Len, Len Kagamine."

Len … Rasanya kini nama itu terdengar begitu pas untuknya.

Kami terus berlari ke arah sang mentari yang mulai turun ke arah timur, terus berlari menuju dunia baru kami yang telah menunggu di balik rerimbunan hutan. Meninggalkan dunia lama yang begitu suram di belakang.

Menuju dunia baru, di mana tidak ada si Tudung Merah dan si Serigala. Hanya ada Miku Hatsune dan Len Kagamine.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

**a.n**: lagu ini suer bikin galau abis dan bikin hampir mewek. Well, they deserve happiness, aren't they? :') sebenernya lagu yg kudenger itu versi Len dan Rin, tapi karena OTPku itu LenMiku makanya …

akhir kata, mind to review? Kritik dan saran juga sangat diterima kok ^p^ eehehhe.


End file.
